introductions
by Kymmira
Summary: I really hate doing summaries and I knda did one in the story! So read to find out!


I have no clue my friends say that I need to make a fanfiction about our little group of costum characters so yeah!

Contains harsh laugh, depression,rape, and a lot off other bad shit about life!

Characters: me or littlecrow, Angel or slyfox, Jopesh or Slyhunter, Rosey orHappy

Nun of this is real!

'Thoughts'

*actions or noise or other thing like that*

"Conversation"

 **Text or chat on an electronic**

Injoy!

* * *

Ever sense I was really young a was fasanited with murder and Satan, but being in a Christian family never truely got how do you say Experiment.

Through my life of drunks,fostrrhomes, social servers and other crappy shit me and my brother bother learned that you can trust cops or grown ups so we isolate our self's from them.

Me being smaller then my brother and less of a person that likes fallowing orders was in trouble most of the time.

I'm 13, first day of middle school which in my oppion is sucky but not at all.

I met Angel and Jopesh who are both atheists. Now at this time in my life I had mabey 4 friends that I trusted completely one of them is Rosey who at first glance at the name you think Girl!

But no he is a fifteen year old boy I met in foster care.

Now that I'm down with this interduction let's get back to the reality of things!

" Kym get up you going to be late for school" my mom said opening my curtains "mmmkay I'm up" I said rolling off my bed only to fall on my floor.

*woof!* I roll over to see Rags my Puppy sitting in front of me.

"Hi there scragits you hungry cus I am"I said petting his head.

I look over at my cloc- holy shit the bus is going to be here in 5 minutes!

I jump up get dressed, grab my stuff and sprint out of the house to the bus stop.

Once I'm there I text Angel.

 **Me: hey you awake?**

 **Angel: of course I fucking up its a school day...**

 **Me: you wanna hang out in the woods to nyte?**

 **Angel:hell yeah! Is Joe coming to?**

 **Me: yeah I would never leave him out!**

the bus shows up ending our conversation.

I greet the bus drive like usual "morning bus man!" Before sitting in seat 14 with Ashley.

"Did you do the math homework?"

"What homework...o crap ha no I didn't I never do" I say staring out the window

"You need to start doing your work or your not going to pass this grade" im not fully listening to her so I don't replie.

I have these weird ticks where I'm not completely there but instead unlike what my brother thinks I'm in deep thought.

Usually I'm thinking of my death or the deaths of others, but most of time I'm talking to my inner self...if that makes sense

'How are you?' 'Fuck off' 'why?' 'No' 'are we ever going to be friends?' 'No' 'Why not kill them?' *sigh* 'no not them there friends' 'Friends not friends what's the difference?'

I stop thinking about it and tune in to ashley

After 15 more minutes we're at school.

I sprint though the crowds of hormonal teenagers laughing. I tackle Angel

"Miss me baby?" I asked sitting on top of her "yes now off you monkey!" I laughed I got up. Most of the people in the school arnt bother by my disregaurad for school rules but there are a few who try to he me to stop.

"You to stop that its dangerous!" -title given by me- "nope sorry its just to much" I leaned towards her "FUN!" I yelled before sprinting inside the building

First period math...Boring!

Second period lauguge art! Still boring

Third Spanish...zzzz

Lunch! yay!

I sprinted down the hallways once again with no regard for anyone safety. Only to hit the wall of the lunch room with a sickening *Smack*

I fall on my butt laughing as people crowd around me asking if I was ok. A few minutes pass and the kids around me disapate and I stand in the lunch line waiting for angel and Joe to join me.

"Hey Kym!" I see Angel sprint up to me "hey Angel!" I say. "No greetings for meh?!" I smile Joseph some how mabey magicaly appears behind hide Angel "hey joey Joe Jackson" he frowns at the nick name ive given him.

"So joey angel already agreed but I don't have ur number so you wanna hang out in the woods to nyte? Its going to just be us."

"Hell fucking yeah! Why wouldn't I?!"

* * *

Ik its short but the next to chapters are going to have alot so let's call it build up!

Like it?

Hate it?

Does I want to know?

YUP! So leave a comment!


End file.
